There are a number of sleeves and other constructions that are available today for holding documents and displaying materials. These constructions can be produced in a number of configurations and may include a pair of plastic sheets, the combination of an opaque sheet and a transparent sheet as well as the use of partially translucent sheets.
In a construction that utilizes two transparent sheets, the sheets are usually aligned with one another and are then bonded or fused either through the use of heat or adhesive along three sides. This creates an opening, usually along the top end edge that can be used to insert the material to be held within the sleeve. With a pair of transparent sheets, a two-sided document can be inserted and is visible on each of the faces of the document, however, if the sleeve is attached to an opaque structure only one side of the document to be displayed is visible.
A similar construction may be produced using the combination of one transparent sheet and one opaque sheet. In such an arrangement, the sheets are again aligned with one another and typically three edges are bonded or fused together to create an enclosure. The opening can be along any edge, but again as provided above, the opening is commonly found along the top end edge. As one of the sheets is opaque, the inserted material is visible only on a single side.
As with each of the foregoing constructions, while the inserted material is viewable, at least on one side, the user of the assembly must then still either pin, tape or otherwise adhere or affix the sleeve to a wall, bulletin board, appliance, structure or the like in order for the passersby to see or witness the material that has been inserted. In addition, such constructions are often flimsy, due to the materials used in fabricating the construction and depending upon the size and/or thickness of the material to be inserted, use of the sleeve can be awkward.
In a number of applications or situations it is generally desirable to be able to temporarily hang or display indicia, creative material or the like. Typically, this is done through the use of repositional or removable adhesives, tapes, tacks and the like. With adhesives, a residue can be left, particularly if the sleeve is left for a prolonged period of time. Likewise, tape may also leave a residue and may be difficult to peel off from the structure to which it has been applied. Tacks of course, while not leaving an adhesive residue will create holes or punctures in the structure that they are used with and after repeated hangings a number of holes will be produced, requiring patching and/or painting to again conceal. The foregoing can be avoided through the use of a bulletin board, cork panels or the like, but this however limits positioning of the display to the location of such panels. In addition, the user is required to purchase the additional structure in order to prepare the display.
Other mechanisms by which to hang or display indicia or creative material include the use of individual magnets, which may be decorative in appearance. Magnets are particularly suitable in today's office environment as cubicle walls and the like often have components which are susceptible to receiving magnets. However, in order to use individual magnets, one must first locate a magnet, which often means removing a magnet that was supporting something else, likely to the detriment of the person who had used the magnet in the first place. Alternatively, the magnet may be used to hold up numerous displays, making the area looked cluttered. In addition, with a build-up of sheet material or thickness beneath the magnet, the strength of the magnetic forces is also diminished and as such the materials supported by the magnet as well as the magnet itself may fall to the ground.
A still further problem with magnets, is that when decorative or theme based magnets are used, particularly in an office or communal environment, the decorative elements may be distasteful or even offensive to individuals who may view the display. In addition, use of colorful magnets can also detract from the message that the magnets are being used to display.
Use of magnet sign supports is generally well known in the signage industry but surprisingly, such devices have not found their way into the office environment or small or home office setting. This is likely due to the complexity and cost associated with such products thereby limiting the potential applications. Such magnetic backing material may include a set of preformed ridges that can be used to temporarily hold or support a plastic film or even the material to be displayed itself. In the former instance, the film is inserted into the ridged areas thereby creating something of a sleeve into which the material to be displayed can be inserted. However, with this construction as neither the plastic sheet material nor visual indicia is held in position, the sheet and indicia is subject to loss due to slipping from the ridged area. Moreover, the manufacture of such ridged areas is expensive in that creating the ridges and sleeve fixtures adds additional steps to the process of producing the construction.
Other uses of magnetically backed display material include magnetic material having a pre-coated layer of adhesive disposed on the material, which is in turn covered by a release liner. This material has a width of about ¼″ to around ½″ and resembles a roll of adhesive tape in that the product is often wound on itself The user, cuts a piece of the magnetic material to the desired length and then removes the release liner and applies the magnetic material in strips to the back of the material to be displayed. For example, a magnetic strip could be applied to one of the prior art type sleeves discussed above. Producing such a construction is however time consuming, in that it requires cutting of the magnetic material to length, removing the release liner material and positioning of the magnetic strips to complete the assembly. While this ad hoc approach may be a suitable temporary arrangement, it does not solve the long term need of the user, as the adhesive bond between the substrate and the magnetic material mail fail over time causing the display to fall to the ground.
What is needed therefore, is a display assembly, that can easily accommodate and confine material and indicia to be viewed and that overcomes the drawbacks set forth above. In addition, the assembly must be one that can be produced in an economical and efficient manner; such as through an in-line press application that facilitates the production of the display assembly of the present invention.